


Sins of the Father, Journey of the Son

by OncerThings09



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Rating May Change, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerThings09/pseuds/OncerThings09
Summary: I posted a "Need Ideas" thing and I chose two of the ideas all of them were amazing but I wanted to do justice to the ones I could see going far potentially a series but I will try to at least touch on all of the amazing ideas I was give. This is a fic where Landon finds out about Malivore and everything about who he is and who his father is, he dies in a car accident instead of Raf's girlfriend. Here we go.





	1. Getting Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short I just wanted to get this out here and see how people feel about it

“Woah Raf slow down” Landon said in slightly scared tone. “Did you see her?!? Cassie was hanging all over that dude. I bet she got a ride home from him, UGH?!” Raf said banging his hands on the dashboard. “Raf, man would you just slow down?!” Landon said just as Raf takes a turn too fast.

The next thing Landon remembers is waking up in a dark void. “Hello, Raf? Is anybody there?” A cool feeling runs up Landon’s neck then he hears deep raspy voice say, “I am here, my son. Do not be afraid, as long as I live you will _never_ be alone” the bodiless voice said “Who are you? Where are you, why can I hear you but not see you?” Landon said as he turned around trying to find the source of the voice that for whatever reason filled him with a sense of comfort.

“I have had many names over the centuries, the ‘Eater of the Dark’, ‘Malivore’, and many more in hundreds of different languages you wouldn’t know. You, Landon, can call me Father.”, the expression on Landon’s face caused his “father” to laugh “Why don’t I tell you more about me and where _we_ come from” Malivore went on to explain his creation and how he made a deal with Seylah.

“I-I how did I get here? If my _brother_ trapped you in the ground and a whole corporation was built around you, how are we talking?” Landon said still trying to grasp that the father he’d been searching for was a mud monster that eats people. “You died,” his father said rather bluntly “You were in the car with your Werewolf friend and he lost his temper and the car spun out and you died.”, “What. The. Fuck?!? You can’t just say stuff like that-. Wait did you just say Werewolf?” “Yes, Rafael carries the Werewolf gene and because he feels he caused your death come the next full moon he will turn.” Landon shocked by the news that his father has given him “I gotta go, I have to tell him I’m alive- wait how _am_ I still alive?” “Unfortunately time passes differently here, to the outside world Landon Kirby has been dead for a little over a month, you’re alive because you can harness the abilities of all the creatures I absorb up until your birth. You could have all the abilities of the creatures I contain but that would mean syncing and if anything were to happen to me you would lose access to the abilities and your life so, lets not do that.” Malivore said matter-of-factly “I have to get out of here I have to tell him I’m ok.” Landon said desperately. “You foster parent Hector and Maria thought he was possessed so they tried to perform an exorcism which was interrupted by some people who want to help Rafael. Now _I_ need _your_ help. Clarke trapped me here only you can get me out, son-” Malivore tried to implore Landon to get him out of here. Landon not know that his father didn’t love him or want the best for he just wanted his body. 

“No, I have to leave. Let me out of here, NOW!” Landon screamed and a bright light shined and the next thing Landon knew he was lying in the dirt, naked surrounded by ash with the sun shining down on him he sat up and covered himself and the first person he saw when he turned around

“Hope?”


	2. Clearing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope can't believe whose standing in front of her. Raf can't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the format so it would be easier for me to find my own mistakes. Sorry if you guys find any. Thanks for eveything. Hope you enjoy

“Landon” Hope said with shrill and disbelief in her tone.

“Hope, what-”

“OH GOD” Hope said as she saw Landon’s well, everything. She immediately took her  _ Salvatore School  _ sweater off and thrust it in his direction, while turned the other way, so he could cover his everything.

“Thanks” Landon said shyly with his cheeks turning redder by the second. 

“Now that that's been taken care of” Hope said as Landon tied her sweater around his waist. She jumped into his arms with tears streaming down her face.

“Woah. Thank you?” Landon said slowly as he slowly wrapped his arms the girl he danced with that night in Mystic Falls before he was placed with a new foster family.

“How- how are you here? Landon it was all over the n-news, the car crash and then when Rafael got here he said the accident triggered his change because… you died Landon.” Hope said with hot tears running down her cheeks looking at Landon like he was a ghost, knowing very well that he could be she grabs his arms and squeezes until she knows, more like hopes, he’s real.

“It’s ok, I’m back and I’m not going anywhere” Landon said knowing her mom had died and then he heard that her dad died the same night that they danced which Landon thought to be one of the best days of his life, however that same day turned out to be one of the worst of hers. He hated that, he hated how everything good was just taken away from her. He wanted to give her the world and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

“Let’s go inside and get you some clean clothes” Hope says while still sniffling and wiping away her tears.

As Landon looks into her eyes he can see her walls going back up. “Ok, but first” and that is all Landon says before his lips are on Hope’s. At first she doesn’t kiss him back not fully believing he was actually back. Hope is the one to break their kiss and as she tries to pull away Landon grabs on to her and touches her forehead with his and says “I’m here and I’m not going to leave you. It’s going to take more than a car crash to get rid of me”

Hope knows she has to get him inside the school and talk to Dr. Saltzman but she just wants to take a few more moments for herself before she has to hand him over to the nurses and Ms. Tig to see what happened to bring him back.

Hope finally says: “We have to go back now” after a few more minutes of holding each other and kissing a little more. Landon nods with his head still pressed against hers. He kisses her one final time before she pulls away to lead him into the school and to the school nurse and Headmaster.

Once they are out of the woods and first person he sees is probably the last person he wanted to see and the first all at the same time. His friend, his protector,  _ his brother _ .

“Raf!?” Landon shouts and he wants to run towards his brother but he suddenly realizes there are people staring at him and whispering.

The other students are wondering why Hope Mikaelson was holding hands with some dirty forest boy. Across the lot Raf stops and slowly turns around to see his friend, his protector, his brother. His  _ dead  _ brother. He drops everything, his bags and his conversation with the other wolves and darts across the lot and stops right in front of Landon with tears in his eyes he says

“H-h-how are-” before he can stumble over anymore words Landon wraps his arms around Raf and after getting a nod from Hope who also had tears in her eyes and fiercely hugs him back. Then he realizes he’s hugging his half-naked brother. He immediately calls over one of his wolves and tells them to open up his gym bag and get Landon some pants. Once the wolf brings the pants over Raf and Hope step back so he can put them on. Landon turns to Hope and hands her jacket back to her. 

“Why don’t you keep that?” Hope says with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. “We have to get you to the nurses office now”

  
Landon nods his head knowing there were steps that needed to back taken. He also knew he would do anything to stay with  _ her _ . Landon follows after Hope as she walks towards the nurses office. Raf throws his arm over Landon’s shoulder and smiles down at him. Landon speeds up a little to catch Hope’s hand. She looks down at their interlocked hands and then at Landon and just smiles. The three of them ignore all of the incredulous stares from their peers.

Landon knows he still has a lot to talk about with Raf  _ and  _ Hope. But for now he’s okay walking through the school shirtless and shoeless because he has them. His people.


	3. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students are enrolled, secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been having some health issues combined with moving my friend but I will continue posting but the chapters might be a little shorter

“I look ridiculous” Landon said as he looked in the mirror and turned about looking at himself dressed in the Salvatore School Boy’s Uniform. His assessment: he looked ridiculous from all angles.

“That is not true, you look very handsome” Hope said trying to assuage her boyfriend’s embarrassment.

“Yeah bro, what Hope said you look like a student that belongs here.” Raf said to his brother

“Aww Raf are you saying I look handsome” Landon said as he made kissy faces at his friend who then proceeded to punch him in the arm.

Hope laughed and said “Alright you two you heard what Dr. Saltzman said Landon has to check in with him every morning which means we need to go.” 

“She’s right we gotta get going. See ya Raf.” Landon said as he and Hope left the boys shared room and went down the hall to the Headmaster’s Office, where it all began.

_ Three Days Ago _

“You absolutely cannot stay here Landon, and yes I know you ‘came back from the dead’” Saltzman said using air quotes

“I did come back from the dead, you saw the news report I  _ died  _ in the crash”

“No it said no body was found and you assumed dead”

Alaric and Landon kept going back and forth until-

“Then where were you” Alaric said promptly shutting Landon up

“Wh-w-wh-what?” Landon said getting extremely nervous looking at Hope who had a look on her face saying she was wondering the same thing

“Where were you for a month huh. My theory is you were flung from the car and suffered severe blunt force trauma to the head made you amnesic that mixed with the fact that it was your friend driving would have been a lot for anyone. It does not mean you are supernatural what it does mean is that you can’t stay here. Werewolves can’t control themselves in their primal state, Vampires are driven by the feed, and Witches when provoked are known to cause some of the greatest catastrophes known to man. You-”

“Hell”

“What” Alaric said at hearing what Landon said. It also grasped Hope’s attention as well

“I was in Hell, I don’t know what I did to get there but that’s where I was.” Landon said with a dry chuckle with tears welling in his eyes

“Could you elaborate?” Saltzman said handing Landon a tissue feeling very awkward

“I woke up and all I saw was black. Then there was this voice and it told me all these weird things about me and my birth mother Seylah and…” Landon went on and on explaining what happened to him while he was dead. He made sure to leave out the parts about his father being a mud monster who sucks up other monsters whose powers he is in possession of. He didn’t hesitate to mention that he didn’t trust his “father”.

“Wow” said both Hope and Dr. Saltzman

Without saying another word Alaric stood up and cleared his throat and wiped the subtle tears from his eyes, he turned and walked to the closet and pulled out a medium Boys Uniform with a fleece jacket. Along with the Uniform he grabbed an Orientation packet. When he turned back around he saw Hope comforting Landon.

“Welcome to the Stefan Salvatore School for the Supernatural, Landon”

Landon poked his head up from the hug he was sharing with Hope with tears in his eyes and shock on his face. Then he immediately wiped his face and stood up straight and stuck his hand out to shake Alaric’s and to take the clothes and packet.

“Thank you, I won’t let you down.”

_ Back to Present _

“Ready” Landon says with a smile looking at his tribrid girlfriend. He reaches out to open the Headmaster’s office door when it swings open

“Follow me. We’re going to see Ms. Tig she is our therapist and she takes care of the younger kids and today she and Hope will be testing some things. Things being the limits of your powers, Landon.” Alaric said while walking through the school with Landon and Hope finally stopping once he reached Emma’s door. 

“Hello, Landon I’ve heard a lot about you from Hope and Rafael. Are you ready to being the test that will tell us the extent of your abilities?”

“Let’s do this” Landon said 


	4. Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon goes to the doctors

“Ok Landon I am going to have you remove your shirt and place these white little tabs on various places on your chest to measure your heart rate, stress, CO 2 and O2 levels. Also I am going to have you put this watch on to better measure your heart rate, the tabs can sometimes send inaccurate readings once you start to sweat” Ms. Tig said 

“Sweat?” Landon said with a furrowed brow also feeling a little awkward taking his shirt off in front of Hope which she must have noticed due to his hesitancy 

“I found you butt naked covered in dirt and ash in the middle of the forest, remember?” she said which a smirk on her face

With that and a blush on his cheeks Landon removed his shirt and allowed Ms. Tig to being her examination.

“This might be a little cold but I need to set up a baseline, take a deep breath in, and out this will feel a little uncomfortable at first. As I go along setting up your parameters I’ll place a tab on you it’ll feel itchy but you can’t move it understand?” Emma said with a raised eyebrow

With a sharp nod and a “Yup” from Landon the tests began

After setting up a baseline and parameters for Landon they had him run several tests including a 50-yard dash, swim test, general fitness test, strength endurance test, they even had him say a bunch of spells that felt weird to say and sounded even weirder and after three hours 

“What the hell do you expect me to do with this?!” Landon said with disgust laced in his voice looking at the blood bag they had just placed in front of him

“Based on your results Landon the only thing that could explain all of this is that you are a vampire, thing is you were out in the woods during the day with no Daylight Ring and you haven’t been fed any blood since you got here a few days ago-”

“Ok so then why do I have to drink this then!?!” Landon said with his stomach rolling at the thought of drinking someone’s blood

“Landon hey, calm down I’ll put it in a styrofoam cup that way you won’t have to look at ok? I’ll even get you a straw all right?” Hope said trying to provide some sort of comfort to her boyfriend?

While trying to hold down a gag Landon nods. After Hope dumps the blood into the cup and puts a lid on the cup and drops a straw into the cup then hand it to Landon

With a deep breath in and out Landon takes a sip only to immediately spit it out into the nearest trash can and continue to hurl into the trash can

“Well then what the hell is he?!” Alaric says with the frustration he had building up after every test finally bubbling over

“Alaric calm down there is still one test more test we can perform that will definitely tell us if he is supernatural”

“Then why not do that one the first time instead of wasting time, huh?”

“Because the only way to test it, is to kill him” Emma said with a straight face

“WHAT?!” said by literally everyone else in the room

“I’ll have to give him an intravenous injection of a drug, usually adenosine or verapamil. Depends on which one if he’s allergic to anything.” Emma says as she looks over the blood sample she took from Landon, before she began the tests. Once she sees he’s allergic to verapamil, she begins to prepare a needle full of Adenosine to stop Landon’s heart

“Hold him down” Ms. Tig says flicking at the syringe

“Wait a second and if he isn’t supernatural, your just gonna kill him?!?” Hope said in an incredulous tone already placing herself between Landon, who is still hunched over a trash can, and Ms. Tig who is still walking towards Landon with the syringe

“No that’s why I have this, in case he doesn’t come back on his own” she said while pulling out a syringe full of- “Adrenaline this will start his heart if he isn’t supernatural”

“Well then let's do this” Landon said after he finished throwing up he stood up and got back on the examination table. “If this is the way to prove myself and that I belong in this school with you and Raf then dope me up”

With that Hope moves away and allows Ms. Tig to inject Landon hoping praying that he doesn’t leave her like her mom and dad did. She watches the does be injected into Landon and watches the heart monitor slow then stop until

FLATLINE


	5. The Dark Side (Of Parenting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Malivore's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I am so so sorry for the hold up with school starting and homework has been piling on top of me but I got free to write this. I'll try to make updates on Friday

  1. That fucking number has been following him around since the three idiots created him. An unholy matrimony, a Werewolf, Vampire, and a blasted Witch. Three species his powers are useless against. Three keys to release him from this personal hell. Well, it's more like a Super Max prison for the supernatural. No, his actual hell is up there out in the real world flirting with the only person who can release him and his prisoners.



The little Tribrid bitch. The only person who could destroy him. If only he had had more time with Landon then he could have convinced him to kill her and burn down that stupid school full of the untouchables, then go and find his gods be damned keys.

Between the untouchables, the Tribrid, and his “son” he’s got so many things to do. Find a way to absorb the Werewolves, Vampires, and the Witches. Then he’s got to worry about manipulating Landon to find and either bring the keys to his pit or deliver them to the monsters he sends. That is another thing he has to worry about, his “inmates” are going to be rowdy if he keeps sending them out to find and bring him a key just to be killed by a bunch of children. Two of those children happen to be his “son” and his sons girlfriend, AKA his demise. Then his ultimate problem, inability to procreate. 

When his masters were begging for their lives and wondering why he turned on them. Maybe if they had given him the ability to do what they, give life. That was all he had wanted, well that and to control the world. Sadly the only way to accomplish his goals is to have a body, a proper one not some disgusting mud thing. He wanted a perfect body, so he made one and he followed the prophecy. “An immortal body that yet still grows, powerless yet powerful, weak and fragile yet strong and robust, everything and nothing.” That was the recipe to everything he ever wanted. He could have children and still keep his powers. There was really only one thing that could prevent that.

The Tribrid. It’s hilarious really, one little girl who isn’t even a fraction of his age and doesn’t possess even a fraction of his power, has to power to destroy him with one touch. Reminds him of Harry Potter and Voldemort, “Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.” He likes this quote because he doesn't think there is anything that could oh so clearly describe his predicament. Either he kills the Tribrid bitch or she kills him, but he will never have peace while she is still alive carrying around that stupid ember. 

The ember that burns inside her, a gift from fucking mother nature to make her a little loophole since he killed the only people that could stop him. He’d thought he’d nip his little problem of destruction when he killed Agnes the Witch, Joan the Vampire, and Edric the Werewolf. His  _ original _ parents. Well, there’s something he has in common with “Hope” although he prefers to call her the Tribrid as a way of dehumanizing her (even though she isn’t human at all) for when he has to kill her. That was always his one rule: No kids, ever. Even monsters (well monster eaters, technically Eater of The Dark) like him had to have standards.

He also has to worry about his “son” who was actually, hopefully, soon to be his host. The difference between killing Landon and killing another child is that Landon is just an empty shell that is waiting for greatness and he is a fucking idiot. All the times he was hurt and abused by one of his foster parents he had to power to end their miserable existences at the tips of his fingers. The power of all of the creatures and supernatural beings in the whole world with the exclusion of the “sacred three” but little did Landon know he had power to do the one thing even he couldn’t: take the power and life of a witch, vampire, or werewolf. And soon all that power will be his.


	6. Aftermath and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets found out and we get a look into Hope's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in a while. For those that read The Arrangement expect an update either tomorrow or Friday.

It didn’t work. Landon had been dead for more than four minutes without coming back on his own which ruled out any supernatural abilities. When Emma injected him with the  adrenaline and they stood there for almost two agonizing hours over his cold pale body. His body was so cold his lips turned blue.

Finally after another five minutes Hope decides someone needs to tell Raf and she felt it would go over better coming from her. As Hope was leaving the examination room she took one last look at Landon’s corpse with teary eyes and said a silent final good. Hope barely made it out of the room before her knees buckled from trying to carry the weight of another loss. First her Mom, then her Dad and Uncle Elijah. No matter her reservations against him he was still family. Now Landon. She couldn’t do it again, she opened herself up to this, all but opened up her own chest and handed over her heart to Lan- no, to  _ him. _ Even just thinking or saying his name was too much right now.

Hope brushed herself off and got off of the ground. There was someone else who deserves to know what happened. Someone other than her that would be just as, or even more, devastated about the news. She was an idiot she should never have let that needle get anywhere near him, she failed to protect him like she failed to protect her Mom. Unbeknownst to Hope she’d been in autopilot walking to Raf and  _ his  _ room for so long that she went from watching her peers chat and walk the hallways to seeing the closed door to the room she’d visited quite often over the last few weeks.

She raised her fist to knock on the door just as Raf was opening it. He took one look at the tears streaming down her face and knew exactly what had happened. He immediately broke down in tears he and Hope just sat in the doorway of  _ their  _ bedroom after sometime Dr. Saltzman was standing over them helping them up off the floor and began to usher them toward his office. Before he could even get them out of the hallway Raf abruptly stops and looks at Alaric with the dread and rage, only a Werewolf could summon, his eyes glowed a deep yellow and he growled:

“You’re a murderer, you killed my best friend, no you killed my brother!” That was all he said before he charged at the Headmaster only to be stopped by Hope’s hand emitting a calming spell mixed with a deep sleep incantation.

“It’s probably better that he lays for now. I’ll meet you in your office in a minute.” Hope said with a finality leaving no room for argument. 

After she got Raf into his assigned dorm room and tucked in bed she looked over at the hastily made bed on the other side of the room. She saw  _ his  _ hoodie and she cautiously walked over and sat on the bed. She cradled the hoodie in her hands as gently as one would a baby. She slowly lifted it to her nose to catch his scent. Before long she was engulfed in memories of cuddling with hi- no, cuddling with  _ Landon _ . He wouldn’t want her to close herself off like she had before he arrived. With tears rolling down her plump cheeks she made a promise to herself that she wouldn’t run and hide from her friends but to fall back on them and accept their support.

She realized that she had been sitting on Landon’s bed for too long and didn’t want Dr. Saltzman to think she forgot. So she folded the hoodie back and put it in his drawer so it would still smell like him.

Once, she arrived to the Headmaster’s door she was opening the door just as he was about to open it to leave. “I was just about to come check on you” he said looking over her warily.

“Well I’m right here, what did you want to talk about?” Hope said with a touch of hardness because she couldn’t help but feel that he was somewhat responsible for the tragedy that happened.

“How are you feeling?” Alaric said hesitantly expecting an explosive reaction. 

“How am I feeling?!? I feel like you just murdered my boyfriend. You are always telling me I need to open up to people, the first person I open up to in a long time you try to send him away because you said he didn’t belong. That was the only reason he did all of that. First the magical 23andme, then the physical test, and finally dying. He did all of that to prove to you that he belonged here and now because of you he’s dead that’s how I feel, Dr. Saltzman.” Hope was all but out of breath after her tirade. She leaned on his desk to brace herself while she tried to catch her breath. After a while she realized something else was happening. She looked up at Dr. Saltzman to find him unconscious.

After she carried Dr. Saltzman out she did an air purifying spell to clear the air in the room only for it to rebound and knock the air out of her. She looked around to see where the smoke was coming from and her eyes landed on the Examination Room. Of course it had to come from there as if enough bad stuff hadn’t happened in there already this morning. 

Hope went to grab the know only to find it glowing a bright orange-yellow color from the heat coming from inside the room. She uses her magic hoping it doesn’t backfire on her again. When the door bursts open she sees Landon’s body on the ground surrounded by a puddle of melted plastic, metal, stuffing, and whatever else was in the examination bed he was lying on. He is what’s causing the fire and smoke. He IS the fire. She only sees him burn for a little while before Dr. Saltzman was standing behind her looking over her shoulder in awe and confusion.

Before long the fire goes out not before Raf wakes up from the smell of smoke and was standing next to Hope. The next then they saw was Landon’s body covered in sut, and a rock suit of armor. Then the crackling began for a second then stopped. Hope was stood there in shock but Raf moved to step closer only to have his arm caught by Dr. Saltzman.

“I don’t think it's over yet” he said just as the crackling began again and intensified. They were about to back up a hand broke free of the cast. Landon’s hand.

A hand

A foot

A knee

The other foot

A leg

Slowly but surely Landon’s was breaking free of his cocoon. Finally he shot straight up and let out a loud, glass shattering roar. After taking a moment to gather his bearings. He stood up and looking around to find colors he’d never seen before and things that he knew were normal looked funny. He found Ms. Tig cowering in a corner with a protective spell around her and Hope, Raf, and Dr. Saltzman looking at him in awe. Hope was blushing and so was Ms. Tig. He looked down to find himself completely naked. He was quick to cover himself. 

With a smirk on his face Alaric says: “Have you ever heard of a Hellhound Landon?”


	7. Not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the title? Like it, Love it, Hate it?

Hey, everyone sorry to get your hopes up for another chapter. I am really struggling with keeping up with school, family obligations, and my works. I really want to keep them going but new chapters will be far and in-between. I am looking for a co- creator (I think that's what its called) or someone to help me with ideas and keep me motivated and on the ball with my stories. Let me know if you are interested

Snapchat: jtmspyro0044


	8. Discovery: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon gets some background on what he is.

"So, I'm a descendant of a werewolf who swallowed hellfire?" Landon said not sure of what to say after having been given this information by Dr. Saltzman

"Well, yes and no. Yes in the sense that you are a type of werewolf, but no to being a descendant of the original HellHound. From what you've told me about your Father the most probable explanation is that he wanted to keep you safe and alive so he gave you the power of the original HellHound, who I'm sure he absorbed at some point. Also he didn't swallow the Hellfire he used his werewolf strength and held open the gates of the Supernatural Otherside, which was destroyed, to help the innocent victims of a vampire on a rampage come back to life. As a reward for helping them the Witched that he let out prevented the Hellfire from killing him and instead had him absorb it." Alaric said only to be met with the surprised and stressed faces of his two students.

Before Landon could ask the billion questions running through his mind Hope stood and said: "I'm sure this is a lot of information to handle especially after just coming back from the dead. So, I suggest relaxation and movies for a while to cool things down." And without allowing either of them to respond Hope grabs Landon's hand and leaves Headmaster Saltzman's office.

In the hallway on their way to Hope's room Landon sees all of the damage he caused to the school. Hope, still holding Landon's hand, looks up to ask him what movie he wants to watch. Instead of finding a smiling face, she finds one with tears and sadness. She stops them and turns to Landon to ask what's wrong. "I ruined all of this. The books, the materials, the freaking mahogany. Not to mention to people with burns. I-I have to go."

Before Landon could flee in terror, Hope grabs him and spins him towards her. She grabs his face and plants her lips on his to calm him. After a few moments they come up for air and Hope tips their foreheads together and they just stare into each others eyes and breathe.

"You're not going anywhere, Landon. You belong here. You literally died to prove it. You belong at this school, y-you belong with Raf and your friends… and me" Hope says with tears in her eyes.

"Ok ok you're right, like always. Now, I'm thinking a Star Wars marathon" Landon says with a bright smile.


End file.
